Every Night I Save You
by Green-Eyed-Goddess
Summary: Post Gift, Spike dreams of saving Buffy. Please R&R!!


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.  
  
Author's note: I wrote this based on a quote in 'Afterlife': Spike: "I do remember what I said. The promise. To protect her. (pause) If I had done that ... even if I didn't make it ... you wouldn't have had to jump. But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways ... (softly) Every night I save you." Written in Spike's POV.  
  
Timeline: After the Gift.  
  
Every Night I Save You  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I stood on the tower, keenly aware of everything. The heavy leather resting on my shoulders, the height of the tower, and my enemy. My enemy, the demon with the knife, the demon preparing to cut my Nibblet and make her bleed. No one ever hurts my bit, not even if they're trying to open hell dimensions.  
  
Ending the worlds just fine with me, as long as you don't touch those I love. I wasn't going to let this person hurt Dawn or Buffy.  
  
I launched myself at the demon, trying to push him off the tower. He was stronger then he looked. He sliced my arm with that knife of his, and I could smell my blood leaking out. He stabbed at me again with the knife, this time I blocked him, putting a lot of force into the block, and I sent the knife flying off the tower.  
  
Disarmed, the demon swiftly kicked me in the stomach, sending waves of pain through my body. I growled, and dodged a punch he threw. Ducking to dodge the punch, I kicked my leg out, and tripped the demon. I punched him before he could regain his balance, and one last kick sent the demon flying off the tower. Nothing could survive a fall like that.  
  
I rushed over to Dawn and untied her from the tower. She wrapped her arms around me, shaking slightly. Whispering "Spike" over and over as she clung to me.  
  
Both of us jumped when we heard the surprised cry from far below. Buffy. Obviously the demon had survived the fall.  
  
"I have to-" I tried to explain to Dawn.  
  
"I know." She assured me. "Go."  
  
I ran quickly down the steps of the tower. Buffy needed my help, she would never admit it, but she did. That demon was so strong, and I had had the convenience of being able to push it off the tower. Buffy would be facing it alone, on the ground.  
  
I could now see them fighting. The demon had managed to disarm Buffy of the axe she had been using. Buffy was putting up a good fight, but the demon was slowly gaining.  
  
I ran faster and faster as I could see Buffy getting weaker and weaker. Bloody fucking hell, the demon had picked up the axe . . . . .  
  
I was on the ground now, and running towards them. The demon had pinned Buffy to the ground, and was advancing on her with the axe. It was going to kill her, chop her head off in one sweep.  
  
I yelled, and jumped on the demon, kicking the axe out of its hand. Before it had time to react, I grabbed its head, and pulled with all my strength. I'm pretty strong, and the demon's head ripped off its shoulders. I tossed the head to the ground with out a second glance, and rushed over to Buffy.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked urgently.  
  
"Safe." I assured her. "That was the demon that was trying to hurt her."  
  
"Thank God." Buffy seemed relieved.  
  
"You alright?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm fine!" She said angrily. "I didn't need you help, I could have killed it by myself."  
  
I knew she couldn't have, when I got there the demon was about to rip her to pieces. But I didn't say anything. I just looked at the ground, waiting for her to hit me.  
  
"Well, maybe not." She said softly. "Maybe I did need your help."  
  
I looked up, startled.  
  
"Thank you." She said, and softer, "You saved my life."  
  
God I wanted to touch her, to hold her . . . . .  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up, and reality hit me again, full force. Buffy was dead. Dead. This was the worst part, when I woke up from my dreams. When I had to remember that she was gone.  
  
I held my head in my hands and cried, for the first time since that night. A few years ago I wouldn't have been caught dead crying, but I didn't care anymore.  
  
The woman I loved was dead, and I could only save her in my dreams.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The End.  
  
Now is the time when you review, and tell me what you think! Please! 


End file.
